


Bound

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda can guess what Spock’s been up to.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during the “Journey to Babel” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

His father’s slowly drawn away by Jim, Leonard inserting himself into the narrative, and the three of them quietly discuss inconsequential things over by the table. Spock hangs back with his mother, half for wont of anywhere else to go, and half in the hope of shielding her from some of their more difficult guests. Tellarites, for example, while otherwise civilized, are prone to unprompted yet vehement arguments. Andorians are a remarkable species but not yet above petty violence. Mrennenimians seem to find joy in trapping others in endless hypothetical, nonsensical questions that bear no logic at all. Spock would provide more appropriate conversation, except he can’t quite think of anything to say.

His mother’s gaze lingers along her husband, then Jim and Leonard in turn. Spock doesn’t blame her for that—they’re both fascinating specimen, both thoroughly interesting and incredibly attractive by human standards. Spock’s mother watches Jim don a handsome smile, Leonard joining in, and then she asks Spock, “So, my son. Which one is yours?”

Spock lifts one brow and stiffly inquires, “What do you mean?”

She chuckles. The movement is small but warm, something her time on Vulcan has yet to crush out of her. She nods towards the group. “I can tell you have a strong connection with both of them, and you _definitely_ have the glow of a bonded Vulcan.”

Lips tight, Spock insists, “There is no such thing.”

“Oh, I’m sure most would agree with you. But I can see it. _Especially_ when it’s my own son doing the glowing.”

Spock knows she speaks metaphorically—obviously, he emits no visible radiation. But he also doesn’t emit any other emotional reaction for her to discern. Yet she insists, “Spock, there’s no point denying it. Now, I ask you again—which one?”

Spock would dearly like to continue his denial, and if it were anyone else, he would. But he doesn’t have it in him to lie to his own mother. So he begrudgingly admits, “Both.”

She glances at him, obviously surprised. The group ahead of them breaks up—Sarek trailing back to suggest, “We should greet the Grazerite Ambassador, wife.”

She quickly gets over her shock. She bows her head and agrees, “Of course, husband. Though it’s a shame—Spock was just telling me some impressive news.” Spock’s father lifts a brow but pointedly doesn’t inquire what that news is.

His mother’s eyes twinkle as she’s swept away. Spock knows that she won’t tell his father, and for that, he’s grateful. He’s also strangely pleased at her instant acceptance. 

He returns to both his t’hy’la’s company, relieved to be amongst them.


End file.
